Hermes
Hermes is a second generation Titan created by the Old Ones to become the God of Messengers and stands as the Titan son of Zeus, and Hera and a member of the Noble Titans. Hermes is the God of Messengers, and Communication thus making him worshipped by traders and diplomats throughout the world. Hermes would found the species of the Wisps of whom would be utterly devestated on the Earth by the forces of Chaos during the Eternity War but survived in small numbers in hidden enclaves throughout Europe and Asia. Hermes was born as one of the children of the Titan Zeus, and his lover at the time of Hera, and his creation was one of the first of the third generation leaving him closer to a second generation Titan. Hermes in the days following the departure of the Old Ones would found his own race he called the Wisps of whom he centered within the Mountains of Europe, and Asia and of whom he would spend a considerable period of his time uplifting and molding into his vision of themselves. Triton would be corrupted alongside his friend Reynard and together the two attempted to corrupt Hermes by having him join a Lodge of the Old Ones but found Hermes more resilient then themselves and realizing they had failed they were forced to lock Hermes within a prison deep in the Fade for years in order to keep him from revealing their betrayal. Hermes would escape the prison of his former friends during the beggining of the Titan Civil War as he had been able to trick Triton into giving him the key, and following this he raced his way to Olympus to learn his Wisps were all but destroyed and half the Titans had turned to Chaos. Hermes became first influential during his rise during the Titan Civil War, as during the Titan Civil War the fortress and capital of Olympas was completely surrounded and unable to assist anyone outside, but it was Hermes that found a constant and evolving way of breaking this deadlock, and bringing supplies, and information to those on the outside, his actions in doing this made him a hated enemy of the forces of Chaos, and thus to the day he is spoken of in a raged tone. Led by Ares, Poseidan, and Odin many of the Noble Titans would react with great anger to the Downfall of Numeron which many of them had worked towards uplifting, and in this anger they would work together to create the First Man God in the form of Yen Fang of whom they gave great power and several Titans directly intervened in his life assisting him. Following the expansion of her relationship with Hermes she was able to convinse Hermes that her corruption was not irreversible and through this Hermes worked to have her released of which he failed at convincing Zeus for generations. Following the death of Yen Fang an emotionally devastated Hermes would stop listening to Zeus and broke Aviana out of her prison using his Wisps and following this he would take her to the Earth where upon reaching the Earth Aviana would betray Hermes and escape into the south of Gondor where she joined her Harpies. Hermes would be pulled from his century long attempt to get Aviana back from her coruption by Ares of whom he fought alongside during the Second Titan Civil War and during the fighting Hermes would be captured and imprisoned by the loyalist forces. Hermes would spend a millennium imprisoned in a jail created by his beloved brother Hades and thus his jail was a giant area where he could fly and spend times with those Wisps that had also been imprisoned and thus during this time Hermes felt the first sense of peace he had felt in millennia. Aviana in her corruption would begin to miss her beloved Hermes and thus begin to through sheer force of will gain a measure of control over her morality and mindset and once she had crafted this carefully managed control she gathered a large force to her side and entered the Fade where she invaded the underworld in an event known as the Prison Escape of Hermes and during this broke Hermes out of his imprisonment but this act expended years of carefully maintained control and after spending several peaceful years together her control broke and Hermes was forced to leave her side once again. Hermes following the imprisonment of Aviana would visit his friend Indus of whom he revealed to about his imprisonment and the current imprisonment of many rebels and thus Indus would agree to assist in the release of the rebel titans of whom he felt did not deserve to be imprisoned, and Hermes secretly planned to get Aviana also out of her imprisonment. History Founding the Wisps Hermes in the days following the departure of the Old Ones would found his own race he called the Wisps of whom he centered within the Mountains of Europe, and Asia and of whom he would spend a considerable period of his time uplifting and molding into his vision of themselves. Coruption of Triton Triton would be corupted alongside his friend Reynard and together the two attempted to corupt Hermes but found Hermes more resilient then themselves and realizing they had failed they were forced to lock Hermes within a prison deep in the Fade for years in order to keep him from revealing their betrayal. Freeing Hermes Aviana in her corruption would begin to miss her beloved Hermes and thus begin to through sheer force of will gain a measure of control over her morality and mindset and once she had crafted this carefully managed control she gathered a large force to her side and entered the Fade where she invaded the underworld and broke Hermes out of his imprisonment but this act expended years of carefully maintained control and after spending several peaceful years together her control broke and Hermes was forced to leave her side once again. Seeing Truth Indus's isolation would be interrupted by the arrival of Hermes of whom following leaving the side of Aviana would visit his friend Indus of whom he revealed to about his imprisonment and the current imprisonment of many rebels and thus Indus would agree to assist in the release of the rebel titans of whom he felt did not deserve to be imprisoned. Releasing Rebels Following the defeat of the Rebel Titans during the Second Titan Civil War Indus would feign surrender to the loyalist noble titans and returned to Olympus but in fact he entered Olympus and using his technology would destroy the prisons of many of the rebel titans allowing them to escape their imprisonment including his friend Apollo of whom returned with him to Gnomer. Family Members Zeus Cover.jpg|Zeus - Father|link=Zeus Hera1.jpg|Hera - Mother|link=Hera Aviana Cover.jpg|Aviana - Wife|link=Aviana Relationships Hades.jpg|Hades - Best Friend|link=Hades Indus.jpg|Indus - Friend|link=Indus Apollo - New.jpg|Apollo - Friend|link=Apollo Aviana Cover.jpg|Aviana - Lover|link=Aviana Wudis.jpg|Wudis - Enemy|link=Wudis Tydana1.png|Tydana - Lover|link=Tydana Category:Titan Category:Noble Titan Category:God Category:Wisp